Te guardo un beso
by okashira janet
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Sexto Beso. Beso de disculpas. Porque hacía diez años que ella lo amaba sin decirselo y hacía diez años que Naruto se sentía solo. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Primer beso: Beso de Buenos días **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sasha me ha retado y soy tan increíblemente débil para los retos, de cualquier manera debía escribir un NaruHina ahora que somos canon (OkaJan salta chillando eaaa, eaaa).

Como mi vida cada vez está más enredada en esta ocasión será un doble reto, no solo serán veinte besos, si no que en esta ocasión serán viñetas (a ver si soy capaz de escribir historias cortas de una buena vez).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto abrió los ojos despacio, no porqué quisiera, ¿qué ninja en su sano juicio despertaba antes de las diez de la mañana en su día libre?, el caso es que le picaba la nariz, ¡que daño en la nariz!, irritado se froto con fuerza, casi hasta hacerse daño.

—Naruto. —Kiba a un lado de él le gruñó pateándolo aun enredado en las cobijas y aterido por el frio matinal—. Deja de removerte.

—No lo hago porque… —El rubio tuvo que detenerse para soltar un estornudo, Shikamaru que fue el receptor de su saliva apenas frunció el ceño sin alcanzar a despertar y demostrándole con su dedo medio que era lo que pensaba de tener que dormir a su lado.

—¡Aquí hay mucho polen! —El rubio se quejó ruidosamente en algo que era queja y a la vez disculpa, no que Shikamaru le estuviera haciendo mucho caso.

—Por supuesto genio, estamos durmiendo a la intemperie. —Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Ni por qué solo tienes un brazo te puedes estar tranquilo?

—Hacer bromas de mi falta de brazo es cruel. —Naruto chilló, pero Kiba simplemente le dio la espalda abrazándose a Akamaru, el rubio pensó en picarle las costillas, pero por desgracia su mano izquierda no era muy buena haciendo bromas (aun). La guerra había acabado, pero no así el desastre que había quedado después de eso; dormir todos apelotonados en el suelo era apenas uno de los inconvenientes de toda la miseria que había arrastrado la última gran batalla shinobi.

—Ahora se me ha ido el sueño. —El rubio refunfuño y miró al cielo, era un lindo amanecer (frío y lindo amanecer), quiso hacer platica con alguno de sus compañeros, pero sabía que si seguía de parlanchín solo se ganaría un capo en la cabeza—. ¿Uh? —Al levantar la mirada hacia arriba chocó con la cabeza de alguien más y tuvo que doblar a extremos increíbles su cuello para ver de quien se trataba, solo hasta entonces recordó que las chicas dormían con la cabeza pegada a la de ellos (Sakura había dicho que todos se llenarían de piojos en tres días, pero nadie había querido oír sus quejas sanitarias).

—¿Hinata?

—¿Ah? —La chica que tenía el sueño muy ligero abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Naruto-kun?

—Deja de molestar. —Ino, que era la siguiente chica en la fila le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza—. Son las seis de la mañana.

—No te estaba hablando a ti. —El rubio intentó retener la almohada (que ni por ser el héroe de la aldea le daban semejantes consideraciones), pero Ino se la arrebato.

—Pero me has despertado. —La joven de ojos celestes se arremolinó tapándose con una delgada sabana como si así pudiera escapar de la voz del jinchuuriki.

—Hoy todos están muy dados a molestarse. —Naruto alzó la respingona nariz con aires de suficiencia y luego volvió su infantil sonrisa a Hinata—. Pero tú no, ¿eh, Hinata?

—Hum… —La joven se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, parecía incomoda de despertar tan cerca del rubio—. No hay problema Naruto-kun.

—Me ha despertado el polen. —Naruto se ladeó aplastando a Shikamaru para poder ver mejor el rostro de la joven, verla de cabeza era difícil y además estaban muy cerca, el cabello de Hinata estaba enredado y sus mejillas muy rojas, Naruto se preguntó si él se vería igual.

—¡Cállate Naruto! —Alguien gruño a lo lejos y otro más aventó una lata vacía.

—Gente después de la guerra. —Naruto susurró por lo bajo—. Son muy irritables. —Hinata sonrió tapándose la boca para no reírse, sus ojos plateados brillaron con los tenues rayos del amanecer, Naruto se sintió repentinamente bobo, pero un bobo feliz, como si tuviera la fuerza para hacer el pino por toda Konoha mientras cantaba.

—Me… aplastas… —Shikamaru bufó, pero Naruto pasó de hacerle caso.

—¿Dormiste muy tarde?, no vi que estabas aquí anoche.

—Hum, ya estaba muy oscuro… —Hinata pensó que no era buena idea decirle que había buscado su chakra con el byakugan, él pensaría que era una acosadora y hasta ella sentía que había momentos que se comportaba como tal, pero lo cierto es que la guerra y su final le habían causado un terrible temor de perderlo, mientras pudiera quería estar cerca de él.

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí podríamos haber conversado anoche. —El rubio parpadeó ingenuo, a Hinata le ardieron las mejillas.

—¡Deja dormir Naruto! —Esa puntería era de Tenten, el rubio se frotó su adolorida cabeza y tanto él como Hinata tuvieron que ahogar una risita que rayaba en lo absurdo.

—Ayer todos se durmieron muy tarde. —Hinata intentó disculpar a sus amigos en una serie de susurros ahogados.

—Ya, y la pagan con el manco. —Naruto frunció el ceño, un mohín que se le antojó berrinchudo como el de un niño pequeño, pero contrario a sus expectativas los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, fue tan repentino que no supo que hacer, él había hecho una broma porque creía que era mejor ver con optimismo todo lo que le pasaba en la vida, no quería que Hinata se compadeciera de él, si había perdido un brazo en su pelea con Sasuke era por decisión propia y no se arrepentía.

—Uh. —Hinata se talló un ojo avergonzada, una lágrima se derramó de sus orbes plateadas y corrió por su muñeca—. Yo no…

—Yo tampoco… —Naruto se atrabanco con las palabras y justo cuando quería disculparse por hacerla sentir mal Shikamaru finalmente se rebeló contra el aplastamiento del que estaba siendo objeto y arrojó a Naruto lejos de él.

Lejos de él que significaba muy, muy cerca de Hinata.

El rubio sintió un agudo y espantoso deja vu cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los labios de la joven y casi se quedó helado de espanto pensando que ella podría reaccionar igual que Sasuke (llevándose las manos al cuello y escupiendo/vomitando/odiándolo en el proceso).

Se retiró al instante con los ojos como platos solo para encontrarse a Hinata en la misma posición, tan asustada y avergonzada como él.

—Yo.. Uh… Eso… —El rubio estaba temblando, ¡temblando de verdad!

—Eso se llama beso de buenos días. —Kiba se asomó por debajo de las mantas interrumpiéndolo y sacándole un susto de muerte a los dos—. Váyanse acostumbrado.

—¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez?! —Ino que, después de dormirse a las tres de la mañana, no estaba por la labor de chismorreos volvió a hacer uso de la almohada esta vez dirigida a Kiba.

—¡Oye!

—¡Dejen de armar jaleo!

—¡Esto es tu culpa Naruto! —Y en medio de la refriega general Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata, a la chica de mejillas sonrojadas y cabello desordenado por la mañana a quien le había robado su primer beso de buenos días. Kiba tenía razón, habría que irse acostumbrando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **No sé quién es más fan del NaruHina, Kiba o yo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Besitos

_Martes 18/11/2014_


	2. Beso en la frente

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Segundo Beso: Beso en la frente**

**Por Okashira Janet**

El día que nombraron a Kakashi el sexto Hokage de Konoha Naruto solo pudo pensar en dos cosas, casi a la vez: "se lo merece" y "mierda". Que el recordara Kakashi no había sido uno de los contrincantes para el puesto de Hokage durante la guerra, y vaya que el sitio había sido de los más solicitados en determinado momento, solo había que recordar a Kiba diciendo que les pasaría de frente a todos.

De todas maneras a Kakashi el puesto ya lo llamaba desde antes y se había resistido valientemente a aceptarlo, debía ser una de esas cosas que estaban en el destino, también Tsunade había rechazado el puesto siendo que sus personas cercanas lo anhelaban con toda ilusión. Cuando la quinta había estado al borde de la muerte Kakashi había sido el Hokage sustituto, la aldea estaría en buenas manos, eso seguro.

¡¿Pero por qué no podían ser sus manos las que protegieran Konoha?!

Le habían dicho que le faltaba madurar, sinceramente Naruto estaba un poco mosqueado con eso, no que Kakashi fuera el ejemplo de madurez leyendo Icha-Icha-Paradise y llegando tarde a todos lados. Además, ¿perder un brazo por salvar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad no era madurar?, lo único que le faltaba por hacer era ponerse al sol a ver si le cambiaban los colores como a las frutas.

De todas maneras el estado que lo embargaba era mitad alegría y mitad desilusión, no quería que Kakashi muriera o algo así para que a él lo nombraran Hokage, pero tampoco quería ser el séptimo cuando su antiguo maestro ya fuera un anciano, ¡él también sería mayor para ese entonces!

Aunque lo había disimulado muy bien, la verdad es que estaba preocupado sobre su futuro como Hokage y no había con quien compartir sus dudas existenciales, Sakura le había dicho "paciencia" mientras sonreía por su antiguo maestro y Sasuke solo había mugido acoplándose muy rápido a su nuevo destino de hombre en las sombras.

Nadie pensaba "Ey, ¿qué no Naruto era el que seguía?" y si lo pensaban estaban demasiado a gusto con Kaashi como para replicar.

—Ya… —Sin mucha delicadeza pateó una lata en el camino, los días post guerra no habían sido los mejores, se respiraba tristeza en el aire por los que faltaban. Tal vez así era mejor, le hubiera gustado volverse Hokage con una gran fiesta de alegría y Konoha en bullicio, no como Kakashi, no con un nombramiento que sabía a duelo.

—Supongo que las cosas suceden por algo… —El rubio suspiró volviendo a patear la lata; se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha en un día gris, de esos en los que nadie quiere asomar la nariz fuera. Un ventarrón lo envolvió y se vio obligado a abrazarse a sí mismo castañeando los dientes, la verdad ni él sabía porque deambulaba por ahí como alma en pena, sobre todo después de que Sakura lo invitara a su casa a tomar chocolate caliente.

Bueno, Sakura también había invitado a Sasuke… Darle una oportunidad a sus mejores amigos, ¿no era eso un acto de verdadera bondad cuando afuera estaba que helaba?, Sasuke debía agradecerlo, ni él entendía como Sakura podía seguir amándolo después de todo lo que había pasado (¿a quién quería engañar?, él seguía siendo su mejor amigo aunque le había obligado a perder su brazo).

—Uh… —Iba a seguir de largo maldiciendo a Sasuke por hacerle perder la oportunidad de un chocolate caliente, pero una escena lo paró de golpe, frente al monumento de los héroes caídos se encontraba Hinata junto a un muchacho, ella estaba en cuclillas frente a la imponente piedra y el joven, de espaldas a él, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una pose segura de alguien que ve la vida sin arrepentimientos. Sin que fuera consciente el rubio caminó en esa dirección, pasos rápidos y llenos de urgencia.

—¡Oi! —Gritó cuando estaba a escasos pasos, tanto Hinata como el muchacho giraron la mirada al mismo tiempo, Naruto no pudo contener la sorpresa al notar quien era el molesto acompañante de larga bufanda al viento—. ¿Konohamaru?

—Naruto-Niichan. —El adolescente sonrió, pero era una sonrisa un tanto deslavada, Naruto sintió como si de pronto su hermanito hubiera crecido sin avisarle, verlo ahí, alto, seguro, melancólico, junto a la mujer que…

—Hinata-chan. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza para olvidar que se había puesto celoso del que consideraba su hermano menor, eso y para tratar de reponerse del golpe de ver qué (de alguna manera) Konohamaru se había vuelto un hombre después de la guerra y él no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo había visto al lado de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun… —La joven asintió despacio con la cabeza, Naruto notó que sus mejillas no se sonrojaban ante su presencia y ni siquiera lucía sorprendida o sobresaltada como era lo común cuando él estaba cerca.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Se sintió estúpido, pero a pesar de que se trataba de su hermano declarado miró a Konohamaru como quien mira a un rival desde atrás de un revolver.

—N-no… —Hinata acarició al descuido una brizna de pasto desviando la mirada, era obvio que había interrumpido algo, Konohamaru por otro lado miró a Naruto con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué su voz se había escuchado tan rasposa.

3

2

1

¡Que Naruto estaba celoso de él porque estaba con su novia!, bueno, no era su novia pero todos en la guerra habían dicho que eran novios (se habían agarrado de la mano enfrente de la armada shinobi por Dios).

Quiso decirle a su amado y admirado hermano que lo único que estaba haciendo con Hinata era hablar acerca de los familiares que se les habían adelantado en el camino, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que la conversación se pusiera incomoda, después de todo Hinata y él habían coincidido por una verdadera casualidad, de no ser porque tenían como tema común de conversación a Hanabi ni siquiera hubieran cruzado palabra en primer lugar.

—Na-Naruto-nii-chan… —Konohamaru se puso ligeramente azul mientras intentaba explicar que no era un hermanito quita novias ni nada por el estilo, pero Hinata se le adelantó.

—Konohamaru-kun y yo estábamos conversando… —Luego de eso puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y sonrió dulcemente hacía el adolescente—. ¿Cierto? —Sus ojos ya no estaban brillosos por las lágrimas sin derramar ofrecidas a su primo, en acto reflejo Konohamaru le regaló una sonrisa que era mitad consuelo mitad un "te entiendo" ahogado. Pero Naruto solo pudo ver que:

Hinata estaba triste por Neji.

Por alguna razón Konohamaru era quien la estaba consolando.

¡¿En que mundo los hermanos pequeños consolaban a la chica de su hermano mayor?!, así que avanzó de dos grandes trancos sujetó a Hinata por los hombros y le plantó un pesado y duro beso en la frente.

—Todo va a estar bien Hinata-chan, ¡dattebayo! —Al instante las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron dos manzanas maduras y su expresión pasó de ser una velada tristeza al asombro más absoluto, Konohamaru por otra parte no pudo evitar abrir incrédulo la boca, ¡Naruto-niichan había logrado cambiar el estado de ánimo de su chica en un segundo!, ¡Naruto-nichan era un genio!

—Y ahora. —El rubio sujetó a la joven por una mano la jaló hacía él de un solo movimiento y tiró de ella por el camino—. ¡Vamos a celebrar que Kakashi-sensei es Hokage con un tazón de ramen!, Konohamaru invita.

—¿Eh? —El muchachito chilló abriendo grandes los ojos, pero el rubio simplemente amplió su sonrisa jalando a Hinata tras él, después de todo alguna consecuencia había de tener el coquetear con la chica de tu hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **No sé qué pasó, se suponía que Hinata iba a consolar a Naruto y todo ocurrió al revés, creo que el rubio no es la clase de persona que necesite que lo estén mimando después de todo.

Besos. PD: Fangirlx.x te estamos esperando

_21/11/2014 Viernes_


	3. Beso ebrio

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Tercer Beso: Beso ebrio**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata sabía muy, muy, pero muy bien que no era una chica particularmente guapa, para ser sinceros era bastante regular, una chica que no sobresalía más que por su buena delantera (Ino siempre se lo repetía, así que al final se había resignado al hecho de que su delantera era apabullante), no tenía una figura estilizada ni un rostro muy bonito.

Naruto en cambio tenía uno de los cuerpos shinobi más trabajados de todo el mundo ninja, un cabello dorado como el sol y unos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo, era la ejemplificación de cualquier príncipe de cuento… y tenía admiradoras de a montones…

En tiempos pasados uno nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto herviría en admiradoras en algún momento de su vida, si alguien lo hubiera dicho los demás se hubieran reído, pero justo después de que la guerra terminara no había una sola persona en el mundo ninja que no supiera quien era Naruto Uzumaki… tampoco había una sola chica que no lo considerada como mínimo sexy.

Repentinamente Hinata se había llenado de enemigas. No era justo. Desde que había terminado la guerra Naruto y ella habían estado juntos en muy escasas ocasiones y casi siempre con un aire de duelo y tristeza envolviéndolos, pero nadie olvidaba que se habían sujetado de las manos durante la batalla más importante y eso era lo único que se había necesitado para que se encendiera el polvorín.

Hinata era una buscona que se le ofrecía a Naruto en la primera ocasión, era un estorbo que se metía en su camino y ni siquiera había servido para morir por él, en su lugar había muerto Neji y ahora lo hacía sentir culpable por eso. Era una ofrecida, una aprovechada, una acosadora, estaba moviendo las influencias de su clan para presionarlo a tener una relación con ella.

Las habladurías eran de lo más variadas y pese a que Ino y Sakura la consolaban diciendo que no debía escuchar a las fans locas (se lo decían las fans más aguerridas de Sasuke durante la academia) no por eso dejaba de ser molesto e incómodo.

Había pasado tiempo desde el fin de la guerra y las lágrimas por los caídos, la vida seguía adelante, ¡vaya que continuaba! Y por eso estaba ahí, en una fiesta llena de alcohol con muchas chicas atacándola y sin siquiera poder acercarse a Naruto un par de metros. En tiempos pasados Naruto siempre había estado lejano para ella, siempre había sido demasiado tímida para llegar hasta él, siempre viéndolo en la distancia y amándolo en silencio, pero ahora no podía acercarse porque literalmente, ¡no podía!, la multitud lo alejaba de ella, las chicas risueñas que revoloteaban a su alrededor no le abrían paso y por otro lado no es que fuera a destacar mucho entre todas esas mujeres bonitas y coquetas, porque había que admitirlo, Hinata no sabía cómo ser coqueta.

Quizás fue que vio a Sakura conversando con Sasuke, sintió un chispazo de alegría por ella acompañado de unos poco saludables celos y bastante desilusión por su propia situación. El caso es que se tomó una copa de sake… lo malo fue que le gusto… A decir verdad nunca lo había probado por ser menor de edad, pero Kiba había insistido hasta el punto que no había podido negarse y de pronto se descubrió sonriendo tontamente y tarareando alguna canción intentando seguir el paso del castaño que desafinaba a voz en cuello. De todas maneras Kiba había resultado un mal amigo y la había botado cuando una chica muy sensual le había guiñado el ojo, por primera vez Hinata lamentó que Shino fuera tan antisocial y no gustara de esa clase de fiestas, seguro Shino se hubiera quedado con ella cuando viera que no estaba exactamente en condiciones de mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

—Ou. —Se llevó una mano a la frente sujetándose de la pared, aunque tenía una risita boba en el rostro (todo daba vueltas de una manera muy graciosa), lo cierto es que no quería hacer un papelón que hiciera que todos sus antepasados Hyuuga se levantaran de sus tumbas para amonestarla. Con pasos cortos y tratando de no tambalearse mucho avanzó por toda la pared en dirección del jardín, en su camino tropezó con una Karin vomitando sin tregua y un Suigetsu haciéndole segunda sin ningún reparo; algún punto dentro de ella se alegró de no estar haciendo semejante cosa… aun…

—Afuera, afuera, afuera. —Empezó a tararear alegremente cuando le faltaba poco por alcanzar el exterior, al parecer nadie la estaba notando en realidad, todos demasiado embebidos en sus propios excesos y sus propios romances, el orgullo del clan Hyuuga seguía intacto—. Uff… —En cuanto el aire de afuera le dio en el rostro supo que había sido una mala idea, la cabeza empezó a girarle como si se hubiera subido en alguna ruleta del infierno y para colmo le entraron unas ansias locas de reírse, tapándose la boca se puso a gatas y se escondió entre los matorrales esperando que la borrachera se le pasara o batearan a Kiba y tuviera que buscarla para irse a casa, lo que sucediera primero.

—¿Hinata? —Los arbustos que la cubrían se abrieron y ante la sorpresa de la joven Naruto apareció en cuclillas frente a ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa negra ligeramente abierta, el brazo que le habían acoplado gracias a las células de Hashirama estaba vendado en su totalidad y con el mismo separaba las ramas para ver a la chica.

—Hola Naruto-kun. —Hinata se tapó la boca ante el deseo infantil de reírse, Naruto en medio de la noche apartando ramas no era algo que hubiera imaginado por sí misma (ni en sus más locas fantasías).

—¿Uh? —Naruto giró la mirada hacía donde su club de fans lo buscaban insistentemente y de un rápido movimiento se sentó junto a Hinata dejando que los arbustos volvieran a cubrirlos de miradas indiscretas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Era una pregunta de pura formalidad, Naruto la había visto caminar pegada a la pared y luego perderse en el patio, había salido a buscarla porque se había preocupado en caso de que se hubiera entristecido y hubiera buscado la soledad, pero no parecía ser el caso.

—Estoy borracha. —Hinata admitió sin reparos—. Así que estoy esperando que bateen a Kiba.

—¿Qué bateen a Kiba? —Naruto abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés borracha?, ¡Hinata no puedes tomar aun, eres menor de edad! —Ahora que lo pensaba Naruto no era taaaan guay como siempre lo había pensado, si hasta se ponía histérico como Neji cuando ella hacía algo que se suponía no debía hacer.

—Demasiado tarde, —Hinata soltó un suspiro—, ya estoy borracha, ¿sabes? —Naruto la observó con la boca abierta, como si fuera alguna clase de bicho en peligro de extinción.

—Pe-pero… —Sus ojos azules demostraban perplejidad—. ¿Por qué harías algo así?, Hinata, tú no eres así, eres una chica dulce y tímida, algo rara, pero… —Naruto estaba balbuceando, ¿Qué balbuceaba?, su boca era gruesa y parecía tener un gustillo raro, Hinata veía sus labios moverse en la oscuridad, su lengua asomarse de vez en cuando, casi con timidez.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se inclinó sobre él y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de retirarse.

—Cre-creo que mis antepasados Hyuuga van a matarme. —Tambaleante se puso de pie, tenía la vaga sensación de que debía estar avergonzada, pero estaba demasiado feliz para razonar adecuadamente—. Voy a hacer que bateen a Kiba… o algo así.

—¡Espera!, —pero antes de dar siquiera un paso Naruto la tomó de la mano y la tiró sobre él, Hinata se sintió confundida al quedar entre sus piernas, además había un reloj Cu-cu que empezaba a martillarle en el cerebro, ¡que fastidio!—. Espera, —Naruto estaba rojo a extremos increíbles—, haz eso de nuevo, eso de nuestras bocas.

—Pero… —Hinata sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, pero Naruto la sujetó por las mejillas y empezó a probar suerte rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—No creo tener valor luego… —El rubio estaba rojo, ¡que lindo!—. Así que por ahora, ¿podrías dejarme tener este beso borracho? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras Naruto intentaba débilmente darle otro uso a su inquieta lengua y ahora sí, que dijera lo que quisiera la población femenina de Konoha, el gustillo alcoholizado por los labios de Naruto no se lo iba a quitar nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Este reto realmente es divertido. Gracias por sus comentarios.

_24 de noviembre del 2014 Lunes_


	4. Beso incomodo

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Cuarto Beso: Beso incomodo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata despertó en su casa con algo que se llamaba cruda, nunca lo había experimentado antes, pero por Dios que no se lo deseaba a nadie, sentía la boca pastosa, la saliva pesada, la cabeza como si se tratara de un ladrillo. Era en una palabra horrible.

—Uh… —Tapándose los ojos para protegerse de la maligna luz del sol se giró sobre su almohada para checar la hora en su reloj.

—_Son las dos de la mañana, yo te llevo a tu casa, dattebayo._

—_Puedes subir a mi espalda si quieres… —_Como en un espantoso cuento de horror le vinieron a la mente una serie de imágenes: Naruto y ella entre los arbustos, ¡Naruto besándola entre los arbustos!, ella riéndose tontamente, ella volviendo a casa usando al rubio de caballito porque estaba demasiado ebria para seguir en pie. Su cuerpo entero se congelo ante la evidencia, ¡se había portado de forma por demás reprochable!, si su padre se enteraba la mataba seguro, ¡Neji se levantaría de su tumba solo para reñirla!

—No-no puede ser… —Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, se había comportado como esas niñas tontas de una sola noche, esas chicas fáciles de usar y tirar, ¡no podría volver a ver a Naruto a la cara!, de hecho no sabía si podía volver a mostrarse en público, ¡se sentía tan avergonzada!

Desesperadamente se puso de pie y tomó su ropa de entrenamiento para darse una ducha, ya lo había dicho Shino que tenía una vena especialmente masoquista, cuando algo la superaba la única forma que tenía de seguir adelante era entrenando sin descanso aunque muchas veces semejantes acciones no dieran ningún fruto. Justo ahora quería entrenar hasta desfallecer, hasta olvidar que los labios calientes de Naruto habían estado sobre los de ella y que su cuerpo había descansado sobre su espalda.

Siempre había imaginado que estar con Naruto sería dulce, pero realmente, ¿se podía tomar en serio los besos ebrios de una noche?, además, vagamente recordaba que ella era quien lo había besado a él en primera instancia.

—N-no puedo creerlo… —Dejo que el agua fría le cayera encima como una especie de ritual purificador (igual y le daba neumonía fulminante y pasaba del bochorno de ver al héroe shinobi a la cara), para su desgracia el baño apenas sirvió para despertarla un poco, así que aun machucada por los excesos de la noche anterior pasó al comedor se tomó una taza de café, un litro de agua, chupo una naranja y se fue al campo de entrenamiento sintiéndose desaliñada y ojerosa.

Los campos de entrenamiento por la mañana eran simplemente nostálgicos, pero Hinata no tenía tiempo para perderse en recuerdos azucarados, en cuanto llego al tronco que debía golpear se sujetó el cabello en una desordenada coleta baja y arrojó su mochila a un lado empezando a entrenar sin un previo calentamiento.

¿Por qué Kiba la había incitado a tomar?, ¡¿Y por qué la había abandonado luego?!, ¿por qué Naruto había tenido que encontrarla?, nadie la había visto, ¿por qué el rubio la había localizado? Y que ella recordara el joven no estaba ebrio ni nada por el estilo así que no había posibilidad de que hubiera olvidado los eventos pasados como por arte de magia.

Las mujeres de la aldea tenían razón al hablar mal de ella, ¿qué dirían ahora Sakura e Ino?... bueno, seguro Ino se reiría y le diría si Naruto sabía usar bien la lengua…

—¡Ah! —Hasta ella misma se asustó con semejante pensamiento y se puso colorada de pies a cabeza, ¡había besado a Naruto, a Naruto, a Naruto!, no importaba que estuviera borracha, ¡lo había besado!, quizás esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría en toda su vida de decir que había besado al héroe ninja de todas las aldeas.

—La única… —Con desgano dejo que su puño resbalara por el tronco que estaba golpeando, su sueño era caminar lado a lado con Naruto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que el rubio la considerara para semejante puesto, ciertamente Naruto no era la clase de hombre que se aprovechara de una chica y luego la dejara tirada… pero…

—¡Hinata! —Escuchó su nombre ser gritado y no pudo contener un bote asustado, dio media vuelta sin acabar de creérselo y se encontró a un Naruto que corría hacía ella con la mano levantada, tan resplandeciente como el sol. Al instante el deseo de huir hizo mella en su organismo; estaba ojerosa, estaba desaliñada, estaba sudada, traía su vieja ropa de entrenamiento, aun sentía que le corría alcohol por las venas, debía tener una cara de susto, ¡Oh por Kami que la diosa shinobi Kaguya se compadeciera de ella y la enviara al limbo o algún lugar igual de lejano!

—Uh… —Como una liebre asustada giró la mirada rápidamente a los lados buscando puntos de escape, era del todo tonto porque en primer lugar no era como si alguien pudiera escapar de Naruto, el héroe de todas las naciones ninja, así de fácil.

—¡Hinata! —Finalmente el espantoso momento de la verdad llegó y Naruto apareció frente a ella con esa sonrisa que era capaz de desmayar a diez fans al mismo tiempo.

—Naruto… —Ella se jaló las mangas del suéter desviando la mirada y preguntándose qué tan horrorosa debía verse.

—¡Hoy me he levantado temprano!, —Naruto anunció con bríos—, n-no es que estuviera muy emocionado ni nada de eso… —Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de carmín y se rascó la barbilla como haciéndose el desentendido.

—Uh… —La verdad a Hinata le hubiera gustado que se quedara dormido hasta tarde, además, de todos los lugares en el mundo, ¿por qué habrían ido a encontrarse en el único campo de entrenamiento donde solo ella se ejercitaba desde hace años?, eso era tener mala estrella.

—Como te decía, —Naruto puso las manos sobre su cadera e infló el pecho—, no es como si me hubiera levantado muy emocionado y caminado por ahí y no es como si me hubiera estado controlando para no buscar cierto chakra…

—¿Buscabas a Sasuke-kun? —Incomoda Hinata preguntó pensando que si llevaba la conversación por otros caminos podría hacer que Naruto se fuera recordando que tenía algún pendiente (pelear con su mejor amigo o algo así).

—¿A Sasuke-teme?, —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas luciendo sorprendido—, ¿por qué lo estaría buscando?

—A Sakura-chan entonces. —Hinata le dio una sonrisa falsa mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho intentando minimizarse a sí misma y de alguna manera desaparecer en el aire.

—No. —Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque luego su mirada se desvió a lo que Hinata levantaba sin querer con la pose que mantenía y por Kami, ¡qué buena delantera!

—Ah… —Hinata pensó que no podía sentirse más incómoda, no es como si los hombres no hubieran visto insistentemente esa parte de su anatomía antes, pero Naruto nunca lo había hecho, ¿y si se había llevado una mala impresión de ella el día anterior y ahora la veía como un objeto sexual o algo así?

—Bueno… —Naruto tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para dejar de ver sus senos y pasar a concentrarse en su rostro—. Lo que quería decir…

—¡Que-que tarde! —Hinata chilló al tiempo que tomaba de cualquier manera su mochila, sentía los hilos de sudor correr por su cuello debido al pesado entrenamiento, ¡estaba hecha un desastre!

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Para su horror Naruto pasó las manos tras su espalda y se situó a su lado con toda la intención de acompañarla a donde quiera que ella se dirigiera.

—S-sí. —¡Lejos de ti, solo quiero estar lejos de ti!, en su mente la respuesta era sencilla, pero en la realidad se sentía anulada como si no existiera en lo absoluto, atormentada e incómoda bajó la mirada para que el flequillo le cubriera la expresión—. Uh… que-quede con Kiba para…

—Ah, sí es con Kiba puede esperar. —Naruto exclamó como si cualquier cosa, la tomó por debajo de las axilas y la levantó en el aire, Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a componer una cara de horror antes de que el rubio la besara, fuerte, húmedo, seguro y dominante.

—¡Que-que-que! —Hinata no podía estar más roja y avergonzada, ¡ahora Naruto creía que era una chica fácil que lo besaría en cualquier instancia!, ¡había echado a perder cualquier oportunidad seria con él!

—Hinata, —el rubio la volvió a colocar en el suelo, la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella como si nada— ahora que somos novios podríamos hacer esas cosas de novios, digo, no es como si éste muy emocionado en tener citas y cosas así… —Un pálido rubor se extendió bajo los ojos del joven mientras tiraba de una confundida Hyuuga.

—¿No-novios? —Aunque fue un susurro el rubio la escuchó.

—Porque eres mi novia dattebayo. —Y no, no era una pregunta, porque después de todo Naruto era Naruto y besar a su incomoda novia (sin avisarle antes que era su novia) parecía encajar a la perfección con él, así que viendo su espalda ancha y su mano segura Hinata sonrío.

_Porque eres mi novia dattebayo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Este par son una monada encantadora. Por cierto, ¡me voy de vacaciones!, el internado por fin soltara sus crueles garras así que es probable, altamente probable que no tengamos capitulo en un buen rato, pero volveré cargada de historias y aventura, eso seguro. Besos y gracias por leer

_27 de noviembre del 2014 jueves_


	5. Beso Enojado

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Quinto Beso: Beso enojado**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Que no lo malinterpretaran, no era un chico celoso, ¡por kami que no era celoso!, había pasado la mitad de su vida creyendo estar enamorado de Sakura y no por eso se había liado a golpes con Sasuke porque ella lo prefería a él (se habían liado a golpes por otras razones). Y cuando todos decían ¡que guay era Sasuke!, no por eso lo celaba… bueno quizás un poco… bueno, quizás bastante… Bien, bien, era un chico celoso, ya, lo había admitido. Pero sinceramente, y todos debían darle la razón en eso, sabía controlar sus celos, no era de los que se dejaban llevar por ellos, si celaba a Sasuke por ser mejor shinobi que él entrenaba hasta el cansancio más aterrador por superarlo, sus celos eran, por decirlo de algún modo, bastante benéficos y no afectaban a nadie.

Bueno… hasta ahora no habían afectado a nadie…

Apretó los puños e intentó contar hasta diez, pero por desgracia se perdió cuando iba en el dos y es que ahí estaba ella, Hinata, con su larga melena al viento y ese diminuto pedazo de tela que decían ser shorts pero que dejaban sus muslos al descubierto por entero, ¿qué no se suponía que Hinata era una chica tímida y reservada?, ¿por qué ahora esas ganas de molestar?, porque lo molestaba y mucho.

Desde que se habían vuelto novios algo extraño había pasado con Hinata, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de qué había ocurrido, pero ahora hablaba con cualquier persona sin bajar la mirada, estaba siempre muy derechita (con la delantera bien erguida, para su completo horror, era como enseñarle a los demás lo que era suyo), labios pintados y voz clara, casi era como la Hinata que había conocido en la dimensión extraña a la que lo había enviado Madara… bueno para que exagerar, seguía siendo una chica respetuosa, pero en definitiva el cambio general había sido del todo impactante.

Naruto aún no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba o no… Es decir, estaba bien que Sakura fuera segura, era Sakura después de todo, fuerza monstruosa Sakura. Ino también estaba bien, ella era sensual y atrevida, le iba bien con eso del control mental, pero Hinata… ¿Cómo podía su chica voluptuosa cambiar así de personalidad?, ¡ella tenía más armas que usar que Ino y Sakura si quería ser atrevida!, es decir… podía ser atrevida con él si quería… de hecho le gustaría mucho, ¡pero no con los demás!

Tuvo que respirar hondo, de verdad hondo para calmarse y luego volvió a posar la mirada al frente, Hinata caminaba con un libro bajo el brazo derecho, su mirada posada en su acompañante, nada más y nada menos que el hombre más inquietante e interesante según la revista shinobi de moda (había escuchado a Ino y a Sakura soltar risitas comentándolo) sí, el bastardo de Shikamaru.

No es que Shikamaru no le cayera bien y de hecho reconocía que era un jodido genio, de esos tipos que nacen y se hacen y se recrean y reconstruyen mientras uno está ahí sentado bajo una cascada.

Y había sufrido mucho, no había manera de negar eso, había perdido a su padre durante la guerra, casi había muerto, a pesar del dolor se había recompuesto para crear estrategias, era un hombre por el que uno debía quitarse el sombrero.

¡Pero si seguía coqueteando con su chica lo iba a matar!

Se creía que se veía muy guay con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, esa mirada desinteresada y la tonta barbita que lo hacía verse más adulto que los demás ¡y no era sexy como decía esa tonta revista de moda shinobi! Y si a tendencias cosmopolitas iban esa misma revista lo había catalogado a él como el shinobi más deseado de las cinco naciones ninja, ¡el más deseado!, hasta lo habían puesto como foto de portada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata tonteando por ahí cuando tenía al hombre más deseado de las cinco naciones ninja con ella?, ¿no podía conformarse?, todos los días Naruto recibía montones de regalos y cartas de sus fans y no por eso andaba por ahí tonteando con ellas, aunque podría hacerlo, él no era así.

Pero Hinata caminaba un día con uno y otro con otro, si no era Kiba era Shino y ahora Shikamaru se había unido a su harem, y él no se creía eso de que conversaban estrategias y tácticas de clanes (de esas cosas elevadas y difíciles de las que no entendía un pelo), a él no podían engañarlo los ojos de su novia estaban brillantes cuando hablaba con Shikamaru, ¡brillantes de verdad!

No lo pudo soportar más, echó a andar con el paso decidido de alguien que está muy cabreado y quiere hacer algo para remediarlo, sintió pequeñas emanaciones de chakra salir de su cuerpo y tronar en contacto con el aire, pero a pesar de que una parte de su mente se alarmó por la explosión de sentimientos, en conjunto todo él era una bola pesada rodando sin control y sin que nadie en el mundo pudiera detenerlo.

—Como te comentaba… —Shikamaru dejo la frase en el aire y lo miró de reojo, no era la mirada de alguien que distraídamente ve a alguien que se acerca, fue una mirada sagaz y hasta cierto punto exasperada, Naruto se enervo, ¿se exasperaba de que quisiera proteger lo suyo?

—¿Shikamaru-kun? —Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza al notar que su acompañante se había callado de golpe.

—Naruto. —El joven Nara alzó ligeramente los hombros y luego fingió un bostezo—. Gusto verte. —A veces Naruto era bastante tonto, pero sabía reconocer muy bien a alguien que estaba rehuyendo deliberadamente una pelea y Shikamaru lo estaba haciendo, lástima que esta vez él no estaba por la labor de suspender hostilidades.

—Vine por Hinata. —Tomó a la chica de la mano y con mayor fuerza de la necesaria la puso tras de sí ante la perplejidad de la joven y la mirada de reprobación de Shikamaru.

—¿Sabes?, —el Nara suspiró—, vas a lastimarla.

—No lo hare. —En automático Naruto soltó la presión sobre la fina muñeca, aunque siguió reteniéndola.

—Ir por ahí celando a tu chica cuando eres tú quien tiene un enorme club de fans a sus espaldas. —Shikamaru respiró hondo—. No tienes coherencia. —Naruto enrojeció, que Shikamaru lo leyera tan fácilmente y que encima lo pusiera en evidencia era demasiado.

—¡Yo no hago caso de ninguna de esas chicas! —No sabía por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Shikamaru, pero que quedara bien claro que la víctima ahí no era nadie más que él.

—Pensar que Hinata si tendrá algo que ver conmigo me parece del todo ilógico. —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos con esa mirada que era la sabiduría viendo con pesadez a un insecto ingenuo, hasta ese momento Hinata no había dicho ni hecho nada, pero en cuanto escuchó lo último soltó un quejido afectado, Naruto, que era bastante suave de corazón sintió enseguida la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que no había desconfiado de ella, pero una parte de él le decía que no era verdad.

Había desconfiado porque ella era demasiado bonita y ahora que él podía verlo seguro los demás también podían hacerlo, había desconfiado porque siempre estaba ocupado y no le prestaba la atención necesaria, había desconfiado porque ella se volvía segura mientras él se llenaba de dudas.

—¡T-tú!, —Naruto se atragantó señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡Quita novias!

—No seas ridículo. —Del bochorno del mote Shikamaru enrojeció tenuemente.

—Y-yo no… —Hinata negó con la mano que tenía libre, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo de explicarse, la sujetó de la nuca y la beso de manera brusca, una lengua que se metía donde no se había metido antes, su mano libre la aferró por la espalda pegándola escandalosamente a él, de reojo miró a Shikamaru quien abrió la boca boqueando.

—¡Por kami! —Aturdido el Nara giró la mirada, touche, pequeña venganza contra el genio. Hinata lo sujetó por los hombros y lo aventó separándolo de ella, se le veía ligeramente asustada y confundida.

—¿Qué…?

—Estoy enojado, ¿si?, —Naruto tiró de ella y Shikamaru solo pudo ver como se alejaban con un tinte ligeramente rojo en las mejillas, ¡Naruto sí que era bruto!—, y cuando estoy enojado hago cosas estúpidas de las que luego me arrepiento, así que no me dejes.

—¿De-dejarte? —Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, solo hasta entonces notó que Naruto temblaba aun tirando de ella—. Hum… nunca voy a dejarte Naruto.

—Más vale que lo recuerdes. —Y aun molesto (con él, siempre con él y un poco más con Shikamaru, pero principalmente con él) el rubio siguió jalado de su segura, bonita y gentil, siempre gentil novia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **No tenía mucha inspiración para este oneshot porque lo escribí en navidad en el hospital (yahoo, los pacientes tienen curación espontanea, suenen las campanas milagrosas de navidad), ahora ¡feliz año nuevo!

01/01/2015 Jueves


	6. Beso de disculpas

**TE GUARDO UN BESO**

**Sexto beso: Beso de disculpas**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto abrió los ojos y una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla hasta perderse bajo su barbilla, había tenido un lindo y triste sueño. No pudo evitar frotarse vigorosamente los ojos intentando alejar las lágrimas junto con el sentimiento, desgraciadamente no pudo hacerlo.

—Ottou-san… —En el sueño había visto a su padre, de pie sobre el monte de los Hokages los ojos de cielo de su padre brillaban como la esperanza de un día nuevo, su padre, el Hokage de Konoha, el hombre más prometedor de su época.

Naruto trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, trataba de hacer a un lado la carga y la culpa, pero el sueño había traído todo eso de vuelta… su padre, el hombre amable, carismático y maravilloso que era el líder de Konoha, el hombre que había perdido la vida por él.

La verdad es que su padre había muerto debido a él, no había manera de adornar la verdad, de no ser por Naruto Minato Namikaze seguiría viviendo, la hermosa melena dorada que brillaba bajo el sol y los ojos de cielo que eran la euforia de las mujeres seguirían brillando.

—Ottou-chan… —Las lágrimas bajaron sin que pudiera detenerlas y Naruto abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, por varios minutos se quedó así, la espalda encorvada y la culpa que lo atenazaba con un dolor casi insoportable. A veces lo había hablado con Sasuke, pero era demasiado doloroso para los dos y decidían dejarlo, Sasuke había matado a Itachi de la misma manera que Naruto había sido la causa de la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke siempre decía que lo suyo era peor, pero para Naruto no es que hubiera una gran diferencia, dos maravillosos hombres se habían perdido y eso era todo.

¿Valdría su vida la suficiente pena como para que su padre hubiera muerto?, Naruto intentaba vivir todos los días con el peso de hacer que la muerte de sus padres fuera significativa, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera logrando, ¿no había logrado Minato deshacerse de Obito y sellar a Kurama con el poder de sus manos únicamente?, ¿y él?, ¿acaso no había necesitado de la ayuda de Kurama y de casi toda la armada shinobi para hacerle frente a Obito y a Madara?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa y Naruto tuvo que sorber ruidosamente sus lágrimas y sus mocos para aclararse un poco, lo cierto es que lo último que quería era abrir, así que se quedó hecho bola sobre su cama esperando que quien fuera que estuviese afuera desistiera y se fuera.

Y tocaron de nuevo…

Eran unos toquecitos suaves y espaciados así que Naruto descarto que fuera un vendedor ambulante (de todas maneras después de la guerra no es que hubiera muchos vendedores ambulantes por ahí), Sakura tampoco era pues ella hubiera tumbado la puerta y Sasuke solía entrar por la ventana al igual que Kakashi.

Frotándose aún más los ojos Naruto se puso de pie, seguía sin querer abrir con semejante aspecto tan lastimoso, pero no parecía que la persona (quien quiera que fuera) estuviera por la labor de irse. Naruto deseo que fuera una de sus recientes fans, así solo podría abrir unos centímetros la puerta, decir que se encontraba medio enfermo y cerrar de nuevo.

Arrastrando los pies el rubio avanzó hasta su puerta asegurándose de que no hubiera rastros de lágrimas en su rostro (con lo de los ojos rojos no podía hacer nada, pero siempre podía alegar que se había desvelado viendo películas o que tenía un resfriado).

—¿Sí? —Abrió apenas diez centímetros la puerta y asomó un titubeante ojo azul enrojecido.

—Naruto-kun… —Para su sorpresa se encontró con que Hinata estaba parada enfrente, llevaba puesto un suéter largo, pantalón flojo y botas, pero lo más importante es que llevaba un bol entre manos.

—Hinata-chan. —Inconscientemente el rubio abrió la puerta del todo, desde que se había terminado la guerra no la había visto mucho, a excepción de aquella ocasión en la que habían hecho un funeral masivo para los caídos en acción en donde ambos habían llorado amargamente por Neji.

—Uh… Naruto-kun… —Hinata pareció indecisa con el bol entre manos, pero luego alzó la mirada y enseguida abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Te ha pasado algo?, tienes los ojos rojos.

—No es nada. —Naruto dio un paso atrás—. ¿Quieres pasar? —Incluso él se asombró por la invitación y a último momento pensó que quizás no era muy decente invitar a una chica a su apartamento, pero ya estaba hecho y Hinata entró con paso titubeante así que no podía desandar el camino.

—Yo… uhm… —Hinata miró alrededor como intentando explicarse—. No sabía si Naruto-kun estaba comiendo bien así que…

—Muchas gracias. —Naruto se pasó una mano tras la nuca como lo hacía siempre que estaba avergonzado, acto seguido caminó hacía su pequeño sillón que consistía en su sala de recreos y que justo en ese momento acababa de ser promovido a estancia de invitados y se sentó palmeando el sitio libre.

—Uh… —Hinata se sentó a su lado y por un momento hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio—. A-adelante. —Hinata extendió el bol y Naruto se apresuró a sujetarlo.

—Gracias. —Con cuidado desenvolvió el pequeño recipiente y sacó los palillos—. Itadakimasu… —Se sintió un poco raro al decírselo a otra persona y no al aire como usualmente hacía, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que en el pasado nadie le había hecho de comer (que la comida de Sakura era más un intento de asesinato y Kakashi solo le dejaba fruta y verduras crudas en una canasta).

—Yo… —Hinata iba a decir algo, pero paró en seco y se quedó completamente horrorizada al notar que mientras se tragaba los fideos Naruto había empezado a llorar y no eran unas lágrimas discretas, ¡estaba llorando con una tristeza tal que cualquiera podría ponerse a llorar con él!—. ¡¿E-esta muy malo?!, —Hinata apretó sus manos una contra la otra terriblemente mortificada—. ¿Te hizo daño?, ¿te duele el estómago? —Naruto negó con la cabeza, colocó el bol sobre el sillón y situó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas sabedor de que intentar limpiarse o parar sus lágrimas sería del todo imposible.

—No. —La voz le salió tan quebrada y congestionada que apenas se escuchó él mismo—. Es solo que… hay días que pienso… —Hinata estaba ahí viéndolo con expresión de desamparo y él se sintió completamente idiota de mostrarse así frente a ella—. Ottou-san murió por mí y toda mi vida fui un apestado, no pude proteger a Ero-senin, no pude proteger a Neji, tampoco a Obito… esta es la primera vez que alguien me trae comida… —Las lágrimas salieron más aprisa y Naruto se encogió sobre sí mismo dándose cuenta de la verdad que encerraban sus propias palabras—. Y he pensado… ¿soy tan patético que tuve que esperar diecisiete años para que alguien tocara a mi puerta pensando solo en mí?, tuve que esperar diecisiete años para que la gente me aceptara, ¿tuvieron que pasar diecisiete años para que demostrara que… —La voz se le quebró—… que Ottou-chan… que quizás y solo quizás valió la pena… aunque sea un poco…

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, los brazos de Hinata lo rodearon, de pronto (y para su gran sorpresa) su mejilla se apoyó contra el pecho de ella, pero pese a su carácter que pecaba un poco de libidinoso (que colgaran a su padrino que le había enseñado malos comportamientos) no sintió más que una enorme y dulce calma, lentamente sus manos ascendieron con lentitud hasta que sujetaron a Hinata de la cadera.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun… —Ella también había empezado a llorar—. Hace diez años que yo ya te amaba… —No pudo evitarlo, su corazón dio un brinco ante la nueva declaración que reforzaba lo que ya sabía—. Discúlpame Naruto-kun… —Las lágrimas de ella le mojaron la cara—. Por haberte dejado solo diez años.

—Discúlpame a mí… —Mocoso, lloroso y con el corazón latiendo suavemente Naruto alzó la cara lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios—. Por desperdiciar diez años sin verte… —Naruto nunca había besado a nadie, pero sabía sin que nadie lo dijera que aquel no era un beso convencional, era un beso que encerraba una disculpa y era una disculpa dolorosa. Sus manos subieron desde las caderas de Hinata hasta sus hombros y la apegó más a él, supo que si él llegara algún día a tener a un hijo con Hinata lo amaría más que a su vida y entonces no importaría si su hijo era famoso o poderoso o popular, moriría por él sin que nada de eso fuera importante. Y solo hasta entonces comprendió los sentimientos que había tenido su padre.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata se separó lentamente de él, Naruto le limpió una lagrima que le corría por la mejilla.

—También te pido perdón por hacerte llorar, pero de ahora en adelante siempre, siempre voy a hacerte reír dattebayo. —Porque después de todo aquello era algo que solo él podía lograr. Y Hinata sonrío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Adoro a Naruto, me he tardado porque no sabía por dónde tirar este capítulo, pero al final me ha gustado, un besito.

_17/01/2015 Sábado_


End file.
